


Kate's CAH Challenge- Steve and Cuddles

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexiness, Smut, maybe a bit bittersweet, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: My submission for Kate's CAH Challenge with Steve and Cuddles





	Kate's CAH Challenge- Steve and Cuddles

You hum as you turn the sink off, grateful your final dish is finally washed. Though you and Steve live together in this apartment, you always want him to be as stress-free as possible- so you end up doing almost everything. He’s used to that kind of lifestyle anyway, and besides- you like keeping busy. You like spoiling him and making sure he literally can’t do anything but relax because like it or not- he will try to take over everything if he can.

The door opens, and Steve pads in looking exhausted- a bit scruffy, hair fluffy, and bruises healing under the white shirt and jeans, but to you he couldn’t look more beautiful. You smile and gently hug him as he drops his duffel bag, holding you close and burying his neck in your neck. “(Y/N),” He breathes, holding you close, and you close your eyes tight as you feel his muscles start to relax. Before you can really speak he scoops you up, carrying you to the bed and maneuvering so you’re on his chest, face still buried in your hair as he takes deep breaths.

You run your fingers through his hair, not daring to say anything. You know he needs this- he has to feel you and know you’re safe before he can truly relax. After losing Peggy and Bucky and the others, he needs this moment of weakness. 

“I’m assuming you cleaned everything already?” Steve murmurs, making you giggle and kiss his head.

“Yep.”

He sighs. “I figured,” He snuggles you closer, humming. “I really want to help you more- not leave you with so much work.”

“I like keeping busy,” You remind him, still waiting for your book to return from the editor. “Besides, then you don’t have to worry about anything but healing.”

He pouts, making you smile adoringly. You love when he relaxes enough to play like this- it brings you so much more encouragement than you would have gotten before. “But-”

“Nope,” You kiss his nose gently. “You rest. I clean. It’s the deal.”

He chuckles. “I don’t recall ever agreeing to that.”

You giggle. “‘Cause it’s new. You weren’t here to vote.”

He growls, rolling so he’s hovering over you. “Oh?” He hand reaches down, allowing his fingers to stroke you, and you moan and arch against him. “And what if I now say no?”

“I-” You cut yourself off, moaning as Steve crooks his fingers gently inside you. “I- Well, too ba-ad,” You whimper as he massages your walls. “Already decided.”

He hums. “Oh really?” His thumb circles your clit, making you mewl. “I bet I can change that, don’t you?”

You moan, clinging to his hair. “Please- Please, Steve-”

“Don’t you?” He repeats a bit firmer, as you see the authority in his eyes.

“Y- Yes, sir,” You whimper, rocking your hips up desperately. “Please, just let me-”

“No,” He says firmly. “Not until I hear what I want to hear.”

You moan. “You can help if you want!”

He hums. “Oh really? I can? I don’t believe you,” His thumb teases your clit, leaving you on edge. “Because I know a certain little girl who LOVES to try to do everything in order to force me to rest.”

You whimper. “Please! I’ll be good!”

Steve hums, pulling away, and when you feel him gently pressing into you, moaning as he fills you and starts to thrust. This isn’t love making, this is just raw desire and want- something you both need before you explode. Soon enough you both cum hard, Steve rolling so you collapse on him instead of vice versa, and he whispers, “Are you ready for more?” Before you can answer he moves, settling between your legs. “I believe I have some work to make up for and a week of missions to make up for. And I know where to clean first.”


End file.
